forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarula Iliene
| home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Feminine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | symbol5e = Three lines symbolizing waves | homeplane5e = Arborea | realm5e = Arvandor | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Lakes, streams | domains5e = Tempest, Trickery | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Destructive wrath Invoke duplicity Cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Three blue lines with three crested points to each | homeplane2e = Arborea/Arvandor | realm2e = The Brythanion | serves2e = Rillifane Rallathil | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Lakes, streams, water magic, nixies | spheres2e = All, Animal, Charm, Divination, Elemental (Water), Healing, Protection minor: Plant, Summoning, Sun, Travelers | worshipers2e = Water mages, nixies | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sarula Iliene was a lesser water-based nature deity who attached herself to the Seldarine. History When the first primitive elves left Faerie in the time before the Seldarine existed, they served the fey and worshiped their gods . After the Seldarine began to lead the tel'quessir on Toril, Sarula Iliene, the patron godess of nixies, began to foster an alliance with Rillifane Rallathil. The two saw each other as father and daughter and, possibly to strengthen this paternal bond, Sarula attempted and succeeded in leaving the Seelie Court and joining the Seldarine. She erected a glass and marble palace on the bottom of the lake known as The Brythanion on Arvandor where she collected the rains of Aerdrie Faenya and caused them to flow into the realm of Deep Sashelas. This caused her to grow closer to the elven sea god but his lover Trishina made sure that their relationship never grew any stronger than amicable. Relationships Sarula had a close bond with Deep Sashelas but she was much closer to Rilifane. She also maintained an alliance with Eldath but was not nearly as pacifistic as the goddess of calm water. Like the rest of the Seldarine, she bore a grudge against Lolth and the gods of the orc pantheon, but her only other enemy was the Queen of Air and Darkness, who she bore an enmity for from her time as a member of the Seelie Court. Worshipers The followers of Sarula were all joined by some connection to water. Nixies, of course, were strongly associated with such places but so were water mages— spellcasters who specialized in the elemental power of water— such as the legendary Ashaba (though it was unknown if Ashaba himself was dedicated to Sarula). Her priests were generally tasked with the guardianship of a specifc body of water, which they ensured remained unpolluted. They also endeavored to protect any elves from harm if they came within a reasonable distance of their protectorate. Because of her followers' out-of-the-way territory and fey nature, very few had ever even heard of Sarula's worship. Appendix References Connections Category:Seldarine Category:Lesser deities‎ Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender